The Rabbit's Lover
by KittensRuleCats598
Summary: A new girl is here, and becomes friends with the Sohma family. Will she help them, or will she destroy them with her own curse? (Hehe, sorry, I can't make summaries :3)
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, first fanfiction, this wil be a longish Momiji fic, my OC, Katrina Shishra, has fallen for Momiji, but she thinks it is weird because Momiji is very childish. She loves him, but she has a secret, you will find this out later in the story, this is just what she looks like.**

Name: Katrina Shishra

Age: 15

Hair:Black

Eyes:Red XD

Height: 5'1

Likes: Ice Cream, Bunnies, Books, Drawing, Colorful Stuff, and writing

Dislikes: Bullies, Gray, Black, and anything unhappy.

**I hope you guys will like this fanfic, tell me what I should add to her, she is kind of like Momiji, she loves anything happy and colorful but hates dark colors/stuff unhappy.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Um, excuse me, do you know where class 1-C is?" I was going around asking people where my class was, but they just laughed, or ignored , these two boys, one had two tone hair, black roots but white on top with gray eyes, the other, a blonde person, about the same height as me, with beautiful brown eyes. "Um, yeah you're in our class." The one with the two tone hair spoke with a very emotionless face with a monotone voice. "Yay! OH by the way, my name is Momiji Sohma, and this is Hatsuharu Sohma!" Wow, this bo- wait a dang second, is this person a guy or a girl?

"Sorry to intrude, but Momiji, are you a boy or a girl?" I tilted my head a bit, "Hm, oh I'm a boy!" He said with the biggest smile I have ever seen. "Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Katrina Shishra" I say as I bow my head and I smile back. "I like your name Katrina!" I could feel some heat rise up to my cheeks "O-oh, thanks Momiji." I say a bit quietly, well seems like I got a new crush. "Well, let's walk to class together!" Momiji grabs my hand and practically drags me to class.

"Hey, Katrina meet me in the courtyard!" Before I could ask why, Momiji runs off, I wonder why he wants me to go to the courtyard, I blush when I think he may confess, NAH.

~To The Courtyard~

As I go to the courtyard, I saw Momiji sitting on a bench."Katrina!" When Momiji saw me he jumped up and ran towards me. "W-where is Hatsuharu?" I look around, the weird part of this is, we are the only people here. "Oh, he went home, is that ok?" Momiji's smile fades. "N-no, its just he is usually with you!" I say blushing a bit.

"So, why did you want me to come here?" I say to him. "OH, right, ok Katrina, do you like bunnies?" Momiji grins down at me, he has a slight gleam in his eyes. "Weird question, but yes, I just LOVE bunnies!" I say smiling back. "YAY!" Momiji jumps onto me and a puff of smoke appears.

I look down to see an adorable yellow bunny with red eyes. "Aw~ You are so cute!~" I pick up the little rabbit and hug it. "K-Katrina, its me, Momiji!" My smile fades as I stare down at the bunny. "WHAT?! HOW CAN YOU BE A BUNNY MOMIJI!?" I shake the rabbit around, yes shaking him will totally help, "U-um, Katrina I'll tell you, just please stop shaking me..." I stop shaking him and put him down, he looks a bit dizzy.

"Ok, so our family, the Sohma's, is cursed, when ever we are hugged by the opposite gender, or under a great deal of stress, we transform into the 12 animals of the Chinese Zodiac, plus the cat. The only thing is, well, when we change back-" Another puff of smoke appears "We are, umm naked.." I turn beet red and turn around "OMG, YO SHOULD OF TOLD ME BEFORE YOU CHANGED BACK!" I put my hands to my face.

'OMG, my crush is naked behind me, this is a bit embarrassing...' You think before Momiji puts his hand on your shoulder, "Yeah, sorry, the time it takes to transform back doesn't have a precise time limit. But Katrina, you have to keep this a secret, or the head of our family will *ahm* erase your mind from learning this secret or ever meeting us." Momiji says quietly, scratching the back of his head.

"Y-yeah, I will, I don't want to forgot meeting you Momiji, I just wish I could hug you..." I blush a bit a look up at him. "But, you can!" and thus another puff of smoke appears


End file.
